Meet the Recon
by The Fruit Bat
Summary: Typical introduction to yet another tenth class teammate. Spanish. Good with cameras. Knows how to knock heads with a lead pipe. But is he all that generic and expected?
1. Chapter 1

First time posting a fanfic of my own writing. I hope to be able to make this tenth class angle work into a good story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Introductions**

RED Team was awakened to the usual morning alert from overhead speakers surrounding the base on their side of 2Fort. It was still dark out at three o' clock in the morning. Not the usual hour to be up for.

In the following three days the two teams were expected to take a break from their usual fighting in the battlefield. The day prior to this development, the Administrator made no effort to hide that RED team would be taking in new blood with new skills to bring and that BLU might do the same.

And this new wakeup call additionally commanded RED's presence at the base's briefing room. Though they obeyed, RED Team in their sleep addled state could only think about how Administrator took delight in trying their misery at any point in time and how much more inviting their beds were at that hour. Regardless, the entire RED retinue made their descent below base.

Nine mercenaries of differing appearances gathered together into the briefing room and were motioned by a trench coated, fedora wearing figure already present there to take their seats. A spry young man picked one of the chairs on the front row and leaned back on his seat. Behind him, a gas-masked chap in an asbestos suit took their seat between a half-blind, uniformed brute and a stocky smaller fella wearing a hard hat. They were soon accompanied by a one-eyed Scotsman and tall Aussie wearing aviator glasses. The remaining seats furthest back were taken by an imposingly massive Russian and a bored stoic German in a lab coat. The last one to come in was a sharply dressed masked Frenchman, who simply leaned against a wall behind everyone else and lit up a quick morning smoke.

There was a curious tension in the air: RED Team has had their shares of misfortunes and diversions that came with these new people. Women recruits had proved to be inconceivably distracting while having to work with more psychotic additions caused undue stress for both teams (Soldier's psychosis and Medic's contained madness notwithstanding). Those who worked well enough were ultimately made redundant next to those already drafted. Some simply quit having to go through the never ending cycle of dying repeatedly fighting over bits of sand and gravel.

The only stranger in the room quickly produced an all too familiar miniature TV that had been concealed under the coat. Twice the RED team saw it fit to kill similar messengers in the past. Too quickly that also brought back memories of blackmail threats against each merc's loved ones. This time around the stranger detached the TV from their person. They moved like a ghost as they set up the room, ignoring the animated murmurs amongst some of the nine men.

"Why da hell would they wake us up at dis hour?" Scout yawned as he idly scratched the sides of his face. "Wake up call's not till three hours from now."

"Quiet, maggot, this could be tide changing war intel!" Soldier barked in full attention.

"Brotha, you sayin' dat didn't really change things up the last seven times we had new meat or guns," Scout said dryly. The boy heaved a sigh, having been woken up from a dream where he was surrounded by chicks and being lavished with praise from his mom.

It didn't take long before the stranger slinked away and the newly set up TV came to life. In it a middle-aged woman clad in purple business attire came to view, sitting in a high backed chair. She had harsh-looking features reminiscent of an iron-willed baroness, accentuated by her curled up scowl, skunk striped hair and furrowed eyebrows. Behind her were multiple display screens and other monitors. Her figure was further made powerful as the emanated light outlined her sharp features.

"Gentlemen, I will only be giving this announcement once and I expect no interruptions to this pre-recorded message."

Her steely eyes practically saw through the men in the room.

"For the past year, you have all done your jobs without question and tolerated each other enough to actually work as a unit. For your performances, you have my deepest if not barely earned commendations."

The Administrator rarely handed out positive feedback. RED Team could only think it a bad omen.

"I trust the same commendable job with one more addition among your ranks."

Even as they expected it, the mercs looked to each other with varying looks of incredulity. The main screen behind the Administrator changed up its display. After some static, the monitor flickered an image of what looked like a camera aperture. An unfamiliar silhouette of a person overshadowed it.

"We have invested an ostentatious sum of money into equipping this recruit. I leave it amongst yourselves how their presence will affect this team. But do make sure they make it through their first day on the field in one piece if any of you wish to benefit from their skill set. Or avoid a severe dock to your collective paychecks. Whichever of those comes first."

More glances were exchanged between the mercs, ranging from discomfort, disgust to disbelief.

"You have three days to be well acquainted with each other over ceasefire."

The Administrator looked off camera, lacing her fingers together.

"Miss Pauling, the feed if you please."

The Administrator's chair swiveled, no longer facing RED Team down.

"You may begin when ready. Announcer out."

The video feed cut off and just like that the mercs were left hanging, the usual background noises doing little to drown their thoughts. No one knew how to respond to the woman's parting words.

"You friggin' kiddin' me?" Scout broke the silence and wasn't making any effort to hide their annoyance, mostly at being denied seeing the Administrator's perky female assistant. Then reality caught up saying something about a new teammate. "Why can't they just hook us up with regular chicks? Like packing heat the way us guys want it? Real dames y'know?"

"We do NOT need more soft pansies muddling with a man's war," sneered Soldier. "It's bad enough they let a skinny ass, delinquent toddler like you here. And campers like Biggins here."

"Fer th' last time mate, it's an occupational policy to hang back," replied Sniper, palming his face.

"Whatever man. I ain't takin' advice from a guy who pep talks to dead heads," Scout shot back. "A real man needs chicks to look good."

"Oh and you are just ze poster boy of a real man zen," Medic taunted playfully.

"Da. Scout is leetle, thumbsucking baby man ven ve lose," Heavy added.

"Nobody asked ya, Ivan," said Scout. "I still think giving yo gun a bed is waay more embarrassin'."

Heavy stared Scout down. "Leave Sasha out of dis."

"Uh, fellas? Ya'll wanna save that energy for the BLUs?" Engineer began.

The reprised volley of degrading or embarrassing insults eventually escalated with Engineer, Pyro and Spy staying well out of the verbal infighting. That quickly escalated into more physical confrontation with Heavy putting Scout in a headlock, Soldier attempting to clobber Sniper despite half-awake Demoman's intervention and Medic simply taking in subdued schadenfraude. Such was the way the team expressed their camaraderie with one another when there were no BLUs to fight.

"So you are my teammates?"

RED team stopped their scuffle upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. They faced who was once just another one of the Administrator's messengers. Throughout all that the only stranger in the room merely observed the proceedings in their corner. Having now removed the cover up clothes and speaking, they were no longer just a background prop.

The individual before the RED team sported unfettered, black hair cut in a way that made them look like one of the 60s Beatles. Their clothes were changed up to a red fatigue uniform complete with the image of a class emblem—the camera aperture from earlier—emblazoned on their sleeves. Hands concealed with leather gloves. Feet fitted with combat boots. The figure of a competitive swimmer: tanned complexion, slightly broad around the shoulders and respectably toned forearms. In spite of their lax body composure, their olive green eyes looked ready to see some action. Or reaction.

The new recruit acknowledged RED team with a dramatically polite bow and a charmer's toothy smile.

"Buenos dias, amigos. Me nombre es Recon and I look forward to working with all of you."

* * *

Look forward to weekly updates!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Impressions**

Nobody recalled much from what had transpired earlier that morning apart from Scout sizing up the new guy with mixed pep talking, insults about arriving at such hours and not being a woman. On Engineer's weary suggestion, everyone else simply went back to their rooms, trying to catch up on the sleep they had been forcefully deprived of with Recon's unexpected time of arrival. The recruit for the most part made no effort to be personally apologetic, handwaving that this was just another one of the Administrator's politically acceptable whims.

In spite of the earlier interruption, Soldier went about his usual business of waking everyone up at 6 AM sharp. Everyone put up with the madman's regiment if it meant avoiding severe head trauma via entrenching tool as a wakeup call. Getting new recruits to follow was always an exercise on Soldier's patience however and this morning wasn't going to be any different as he walked up to the newly unlocked living quarters.

He was in full uniform even if it was off duty day.

"Up and at 'em maggot! Report to the mess hall!"

For a while Soldier was satisfied with rapping at the door, stopping every now and again to wait for reactions on the other side. It wasn't until the minutes of dead air passed by that he resorted to more aggressive methods like shouting at the door and pulling at the handle. Engineer's attention was drawn, the Texan concerned for the irate noises above his room and that Soldier might break something.

"Friend? I don't believe this is gonna want 'em to come out any faster."

"This never gets any easier for me, whipping up these sorry excuses for rookies into shape," Soldier grumbled with crossed arms. "See if you can't get them to come out then."

Under Soldier's seemingly watchful eyes, Engineer opted to take a gentler coaxing approach as he knocked on the door and throwing in polite requests to open up. When no response came, he rattled the door handle. To their collective surprise the door hadn't been locked at all and gave way easily with a simple push. Ignoring Soldier's shifting blame on the door, Engineer quickly stepped inside.

The room Recon was assigned was still fairly benign with cardboard boxes and locked luggage strewn all over the floor. The bed still looked freshly folded and the walls yet to be decorated of personality. Other than personal storage effects, the team's newest member was nowhere to be found.

"Well if that ain't the darndest thing," Engineer rubbed his chin as he did a double take around the room. No signs of BLU sabotage or break-ins. Nothing under the bed or behind the desk. Engineer went back to Soldier with a shrug. "They ain't in there fer some reason, Soldier. Y'don't think we mighta scared 'em off from earlier?"

"Oi, what's going on 'ere?"

Sniper moseyed over, fully dressed and wide awake. His room was a mere two doors away from Recon's assigned space and only came out once Soldier had calmed down.

"Our new recruit's up and gone AWOL," sneered Soldier. "You didn't happen to see them on your way here, Basbo Biggins?"

"Can't say I 'ave," Sniper deadpanned, leaning against the wall. "Wot do you want me to do abou' it?"

"You've got four eyes! Track that recruit down with them!" Soldier barked in his usual assertive tone. "I still expect all of you at the mess hall within the hour so get your slow molasses moving on the double!"

Sniper looked none too amused as he watched Soldier march off to the stairway. He turned to Engineer with a vague frown. "Since when wos I the new recruit's keeper?"

"He's prolly just riled up over th' usual ceasefire call," said Engineer nervously. "Let's just go find that newcomer 'fore we get any more uncalled for confrontations."

Finding no reason to refuse, Sniper gave a smart tip of his akubra hat in agreement and the two set off together searching the halls and rooms for their missing fledgling.

"So what do you guys think of da new guy?"

Downstairs the majority of RED Team had gathered for the communal morning meal. Demoman, Heavy and Scout were all gathered at the table, opting to wear their uniforms more casually and waiting on breakfast to be made. The two defenders were bereft of their artillery vests while the boy was without his signature headset. Demo was still half asleep and slouched on the table, nursing a black eye Soldier gave him earlier that morning with an ice bag.

"He look tricky like our Spy," said Heavy thoughtfully. He looked at Scout with a condescending grin. "Better looking dan Scout maybe."

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of my buck teeth while you're at it, chucklenuts," said Scout uneasily. "Don't let Doc hear ya say dat again though or he'll gut ya good for lookin' at da new guy funny."

Medic strolled in the kitchen with high spirits, excited at the prospect of a new test subject to his Ubercharge shenanigans and oblivious to Scout's disparaging. "Gunten Morgen, everyvone! I'll have breakfast ready ein moment."

"I don't like it man, the guy reminds me too much of one of my older brothas," Scout continued on. "I didn't run around a lot just get beaten to da action again."

"As far as everyvone on base is concerned, you could do with less running," chided Medic as he looked through the cabinets and the fridge. "I shouldn't have to run after you every time you call for me zhen get blown up, burned or some ozzah absurd zhing before I get to you."

Scout fiddled with his hat, brushing Medic off. "I bet five hundred he won't last a month."

"Five hundred more says he will AND he gets ye ta shut yer whale blubberin' mouth first day on th' job," Demo spoke up to Scout's bet, a little more awake and chipper as the room got livelier.

Scout grinned. "Ohh, you're so on, rummy."

Medic shook his head before turning to Heavy for assistance at the counter. The Russian went over to him, the both of them putting together what looked vaguely like a large omelette. Still at the table, Demo and Scout idly chatted about their last few battles with BLU and any good late night action movies for the ceasefire. By the time breakfast was done cooking and plates being handed out, Engineer had entered the scene, still looking for Recon and looking visibly irritated.

"Not here either, doggone it," Engineer rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the fellas at the table. "Ya'll didn't happen to see our new recruit pass by here?"

"Ve haven't seen zem zince earlier today," Medic answered curtly as he proceeded to pass out the toast. "Have you tried zearching outside base?"

"No Doc," Engineer sighed. "Gotta say he's doing a good job so far of getting Soldier worked up already. Rocket man's antsier than a buckin' bronco right now." Soldier's shouts reverberated through the halls as if on cue, now accompanied with loud banging noises. "I really don't wanna spend ceasefire fixing his collateral damage."

"Sorry to hear zhat," Medic said halfheartedly. "Omelette?"

Engineer didn't get his chance to answer as Soldier suddenly barged in with entrenching tool in hand and smelling of gunpowder, interrupting the domesticity. By now everyone he had run into had been thoroughly yelled at twice over to find his rookie. Breakfast was left to go cold as Soldier ordered everyone out of the kitchen, pulling out anyone glued to the table and threatening to break necks on grounds of disobeying direct orders.

Efforts were all but exhausted looking on their barracks side of 2Fort as the search extended to the battlements. Engineer and Sniper scoured the second floor and the respawn rooms. Medic and Heavy tried the basement and intel room. Demoman had gone with Soldier in the sewers, the Scot making sure his partner wouldn't think about blowing up the foundations. Scout and Pyro were together looking outside the balcony area, the boy still yakking away while the latter merely responded with muffled, inattentive grunts. Spy didn't really care to help but he did stay out of everyone's way.

"And so that's why we don't need anothah player stealin' my ball game. Hey you listenin', mumbles?"

"Urr hrruh," Pyro turned to a buzzing fly nearby, thinking how it'll look much better on fire.

"Heeey, maybe they got da cold feet and just wimped out," Scout said with lit eyes. "Seriously, dere's only room for one good lookin' guy on dis team and it's—"

"Rrrrccnn's uuurrn thhhhrrr rruuff," Pyro pointed at the roof covered bridge across the way.

It didn't take long before everyone was dragged outside to find out for themselves. The firestarter kept pointing to their missing recruit on the bridge's roof, lying down and looked to be napping under the morning sun. Something else that caught their attention was a rocket launcher next to him that only served to anger Soldier further as he was last to enter the scene.

"PRIVATE RECON!" Soldier barked, cracking his voice from eardrum splitting loudness.

Some time passed before Recon finally responded to Soldier's command. He Indian sat up, looking to Soldier in a disinterested manner.

"Ahh, I wanted to see de battlefield in de morning hours," Recon pointedly yawned like an aloof alley cat. "Lo siento for worrying you, Americano."

"Looked more like shirking duty and unauthorized use of equipment, private!" Soldier sneered, one finger pointing to the ground and foot tapping. "You were supposed to remain in your room until further instructions! You have five seconds to get your ass back to base before I come up there and drag you down myself!"

With the urgency of a sloth, Recon stood up and stared Soldier down, taunting.

"Try me."

No sooner had Recon said this Soldier proceeded to rocket jump up onto the bridge (at the expense of nearly blowing up his other teammates) deftly switching out his launcher for a shovel as he descended. Soldier's running swing however was blocked in one swift motion. Recon somehow saw him coming and was quick to the chase for retaliation, a steel pipe held by both hands stalling Soldier's advance. Before the American could react from the unexpected awareness, Recon parried him off. The Spaniard continued to badger Soldier to land a hit like a matador would do with a bull, dodging the short lunges and swings. One committed swing sent Soldier too close to the roof's edge however and before he could regain a foothold, Recon pushed him off and into the water below.

Recon casually gloated at Soldier's fall from glory.

"Dat was for de Spanish-America War."

Reactions from the team ranged from confusion among Scout, Heavy and Engineer to dumbstruck among Pyro, Demoman and Sniper. Medic was clearly enjoying what Recon had subjected Soldier to while Spy looked on, unimpressed with the goings on. And before anyone else from RED Team could say anything, Recon quickly zipped over to them with the rocket launcher on their person, its ammunition a clawed spear that dug into the wall. Just as quickly that was put away as the newcomer made a beeline back to the barracks, mumbling something in Spanish and ignoring the other mercs who were still trying to process what to make of the stranger among them.

When RED Team returned, Recon had already helped himself a generous amount of Medic's cooking, casually shoving food into his mouth and acting like he owned the place.

"Lo siento, everyone. I suppose wandering off does not make for a good first impression but that was my previous work ethic," Recon wiped his mouth clean of morsels after taking notice of their presence. He rested his chin on one hand, looking at the team with half-lidded eyes and a smile. "Dat was Soldado out dere, raving about like a madman? Dat a clear picture?"

"That would be 'Soldier', son," replied Engineer sternly. "You really shouldn't be strayin' off on yer own and without a respawn print on you yet. Or getting' Soldier riled up this early."

Recon glanced over the short man head to foot. Industrial helmet. Overalls. Rubber glove. "Engineer?"

"Yer darn right I'm an Engineer," He rested his hands on his hips, looking down at Recon. "Now how's about introducin' yerself proper to everyone else?"

"I already did when I first got here," Recon said dismissively. "I was given your files as well, but don't let dat stop you from personally introducing yourselves."

With veiled disinclination, Engineer started off naming each one of RED Team as they presented themselves. Scout just acknowledged Recon with a flippant 'hey', having exhausted all his talking from earlier. Pyro waddled over, enthusiastically shaking a free hand with two of his own. Heavy and Demoman introduced themselves with common courtesy, looking forward to what surprises Recon had in store. Medic playfully insinuated Recon would be in good hands. Sniper tipped his hat off before offering a firm handshake.

The kitchen then got quiet, like they were all forgetting something. Engineer did a headcount, barring Soldier's absence. "Where's Spah?"

Recon raised an eyebrow. "'Spah'?"

"Right here."

Spy materialized in the closest seat to Recon, causing the latter to flinch ever so slightly from his sudden presence. The surprise quickly fading away, Recon decided this masked stranger was a smug bastard to show himself in this manner.

"Well, I was 'opin' to get more zan just a small jump out of our newcomer," said Spy with disappointment.

Recon went back to his eating. "I hate spies."

Spy rested his elbows on the table, taking a long drag off his smoke. "Espagnol?"

"Si. Francés?"

Spy stubbed out his spent cigarette on the ashtray. "What do you have to prove for coming here, if I may ask?"

"I'm placed in charge of in-field documentation and scouting. De dama from upstairs had intended for your Scout to handle dis, but all he seems to invest in is glorifying himself and making light of me since dis morning," Taking notice of the boy's on edge glances, Recon looked at Scout with mocking disapproval. "No woman likes a chatterbox, boy."

Recon finished the rest of his meal in silence, not once looking Spy's way again since his appearance. He got up, thanked for the food and left. He bypassed a soaking wet and unhappy Soldier, bumping shoulders in his haste.

Engineer looked at Spy with incredulity. "What in tarnation was that all about?"

"Just testing character," said Spy calmly. He looked to where Recon had exited, his mind working overtime as to what kind of crazy the higher ups had put them up to working with this time.

* * *

Look forward to weekly updates every Thursday!


End file.
